Identity
by akai girl
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang hacker handal yang tidak begitu terkenal. sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang calon agen rahasia. mereka bekerjasama namun tidak ada yang tahu identitas masing.
1. Chapter 1

**IDENTITY**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Akai Girl**

**Genre : Crime, gatau apa lagi (bingung)**

**Rated : T+**

**Summary : Naruto adalah seorang hacker handal namun tidak begitu terkenal, sedangkan Sasuke adalah calon agen rahasia. Bagaimana jika mereka mendapatkan misi untuk bekerjasama, tapi tidak ada yang mau menunjukkan identitas masing-masing ?**

**Warning : BL (utama), YAOI, gaje, many typos, author amatiran**

**Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru –dikit-, belum tau pair lain –pundung-**

**Don't like Don't read**

Salam kenal, watashi wa akai desu. Panggil saja (mencak-mencak).akhirnya saya punya akun resmi setelah sekian lama cuman jadi reader.

Prolog

Chapter 1 : Why?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Di SMA Konoha

Chapterr 2 : Meet

Apa aku masih ada perasaan dengannya?

"Aku terlambat!"

"sepertinya kita satu arah, ya kan."

Chapter 3 : MOS!

Hanya Kibalah yang tau.

Akhirnya berakhir juga.

"Apa? Kenapa aku dengan dia lagi."

Chapter 4: First Mission

You got a new message

"onix-san kau masih disana?"

"teme, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal mesum sepertimu"

Chapter 5 : Vacation

Naik ke kelas dua.

Orang yang Misterius.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Chapter 6 : Birthday

"baiklah."

"selamat ulang tahun."

"kaulah hadiah yang paling istimewa."

Chapter 7 : Suddenly Happen

"kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kita mendapat sebuah misi lagi, kebetulan."

"Na.. RUTO"

Chapter 8 : Reveal

"kami hanya bisa mendoakannya."

"jadi kau itu seorang…"

"dia sangat protective terhadapmu"

Chapter 9 :

"baiklah aku akan membantumu, tenang saja"

"berhati-hatilah"

Chapter 10 : Epilog

Happy Ending or Sad Ending or Not Compelete

Saya membuat spoilernya disini biar ga' lupa alur .

Mohon review fic prtama saya ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 1 : Why?

**IDENTITY**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Akai Girl**

**Genre : Crime, Romance  
**

**Summary : Naruto adalah seorang hacker handal namun tidak begitu terkenal, sedangkan Sasuke adalah calon agen rahasia. Bagaimana jika mereka mendapatkan misi untuk bekerjasama, tapi tidak ada yang mau menunjukkan identitas masing-masing ?**

**Warning : BL (utama), YAOI, gaje, many typos, author amatiran**

**Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru –dikit-**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Chapter 1 : Why?**

**Apartemen Sasuke, 06.00 pagi**

(Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu nano ni  
Magari kunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku  
Ano koro mitai nitte modoritai wake ja nai no  
Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru... )

Suara nada dering handphone Sasuke terdengar nyaring sekali hingga menganggu dirinya yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia tidak mau diganggu di minggu paginya yang damai jadi dia mengacukan telepon itu.

(Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho?  
(I'm on the way)  
Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan)

"Gah… Brengsek" Sasuke misuh-misuh sendirisambil bangun dari tidurnya sambil membuka HP tanpa melihat si penelpon.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"Tanya suara dari seberang yang ternyata adalah Bakaniki, sebutan untuk kakaknya Itachi.

"Hn" jawab .

"Hei, sudah menyetujui kerjasama denganmu." Kata Itachi memaksa

"Aku tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran dan juga aku tidak tau apapun tentang dia."Kata Sasuke mematikan sambungan dan membanting HPnya ke kasur, tidak mungkinkan ke lantai karena ia masih sayang HPnya.

Sasuke kembali ke kasur tercintanya.

**Kediaman Uchiha, 06.30 pagi**

Itachi mengadu pada tousannya, Fugaku soal sikap Sasuke tadi.

"dia tetap tidak mau, tousan." Terang Itachi.

"kalau begitu mintalah kepada hacker itu, aku akan memaksa Sasuke" perintah Fugaku

"baiklah Tousan" kata Itachi sambil pergi.

**Apartemen Naruto, 06.45 pagi**

Tok Tok

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini" kata Naruto sambil menaruh cangkir kopi yang barusan sekli kantung mata dibawah matanya karena 'pekerjaan'nya.

"siapa?" kata Naruto sambil membukakan pintu.

"Hey" sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum –watados- yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan di muka umum.

"ada keperluan apa lagi, Itachi-san?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Kau jarang sekali seformal itu terhadap orang yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihmu" kata Itachi.

"keriput bodoh kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi." Kata Naruto tangan kanan Itachi memegang pipi Naruto.

"…" bisik Itachi tidak jelas sambil meraup bibir lembut tiba-tiba saja menyerang Naruto yang tanpa pertahanan.

Itachi mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Naruto. Ia memperdalam ciumannya.

"…" Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman Itachi meskipun dia menikmatinya. Ciuman yang singkat.

"Kau habis minum kopi, heh?"Tanya Itachi sembari menjilat bibir Naruto.

"masuklah dan cepat selesaikan urusanmu." Naruto membiarkan Itachi masuk lebih dulu dan ia menutup pintu.

"Baiklah" kata Itachi sambil menyeringai."Aku juga mau kopi, tolong.

Naruto mengganguk. "rekan kerja barumu meminta identitasmu" Itachi mengajak Naruto yang ada di dapur bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin identitasku tersebar kemana-mana" Kata Naruto yang sedang menuju ruang santai sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi, memberikan satunya untuk Itachi dan untuknya sendiri.

"Tapi Naru dia yang akan mengantikan …" Ucapan Itachi dipotong oleh Naruto "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya." Aku Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

"harus bagaimana lagi." Itachi berpikir. "atau berilah dia identitas palsumu, mungkin."

"baiklah aku turuti maumu."

…

**Sasuke POV. Apartemen Sasuke**

"Sasuke" teriak ayahku dari luar.

"ahh.. lagi lagi. Dasar bakaniki" jeritku bangun dengan mata memerah karena masih mengantuk. Pasti yang datang sekarang Tousan.

BRAK

Aku membanting benar dia Tousan, instingku selalu tepat.

"bekerjasamalah, Sas" katanya.

"masuklah" Aku menyuruhnya masuk. Aku bosan membahas topic yang samadan juga besok aku akan memulai masa sebagai murid SMA untuk pertama kali, pasti besok sangat membosankan.

"ayah mohon, nak. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga kebaikan ayah."Dia memelas hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Memang sebegitu pentingnya kah!

Aku membalas "apa untungnya aku bila menjalankan misi itu keluarga kita bisa kembali lengkap seperi dulu." Aku menggingat meninggalnya ibuku dulu saat ia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi dengan ayah.

"aku ingin hanya kau yang bias menggantikan…" Dia terdiam tiba-tiba.

"menggantikan.. siapa?" tanyaku heran. Namun dia langsung saja melenggang pergi dengan ekspresi sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku.

**Naruto POV. Apartemen Naruto.**

"baiklah. Urusan kita sudah selesai." Kataku berdiri dari sofa empukdi ruang santai sambil membawa dua cangkir yang sudah bergegas ke dapur untuk sekedar mencuci tidakingin berada di dekat Itachi terlalu lama itu membuatku malah.

"kau tidak kembali…, Itachi-nii" itu sebutanku untuknya saat kami masih pacaran dulu. Kata-kata terkesan seperti mengusirnya. Memang aku ingin dia cepat pergi, namun aku mengusirnya dengan halus kan.

"tidak. Aku masih ingin disini, menemanimu." Kata Itachi.

"aku lelah –kau tahukan pekerjaanku." Kataku menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyibukan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di luar untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Katanya terlihat sedih sekali.

"baiklah tapi setelah aku membersihkan diri" ya. 'Aku selalu tidak bisa maksudnya itu 'untuk yang terakhir kalinya.' Seperti dia akan pergi jauh saja' batinku.

Itachi terlihat ceria kembali.

**Konoha Park 09.30 pagi**

"udara pagi sangat menyehatkan terutama buatmu yang setipa hari menghadap computer terus" kata Itachi sambil memandang langit cerah. Namun langit cerah berkebalikan dengan hatiku yang merasa kecewa sekali.

Sedari tadi Itachi menggandeng hanya bisa pasrah saja dibawa –seret- nya kemana-mana. "ya" jawabku singkat.

"yang kita lakukan dulu lebih dari ini bukan, lebih menyenangkan" entah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Ia tersenyum kearahku yang hanya setinggi tengkuknya.

"ayo kita ke kafe itu" ajak Itachi menunjuk sebuah café 'Konoha Latte' dan langsungsaja ia menyeretku tanpa persetujuan.

Kami masuk kesana dan lansung disambut hangat. Kami duduk di meja paling pojok, sebelumnya kami sudah memesan Sesuatu. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"oh ya. Kau bersekolah di SMA mana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"di SMAmu dulu, SMA Konoha" balasku.

Lalu seorang pelayan perempuan datang "pesanan anda, oujo-sama" sambil ''menaruh dua buah piring berisi Coklat Cake yang dilumuri coklat cair diatasnya (yummi) dan sebuah teh hijau yang diatasnya terdapat lemon Pesanan Itachi maklum seleranya kualitas tinggi aku saja hanya meminum jusjeruk. "arigatou gozaimasu" kata Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil menebar pesona.

'dasar keriput tidak tahu diri , padahal aku tepat di depannya' batinku. Karena dia yang selalu tebar pesona aku memintanya untuk putus namun ada juga alasan lain yang menyebabkanku berpisah dengannya.

Aku hanya memalingkan muka setelah pelayan itu pergi."Naru, apakah kau nyaman di SMA Konoha?"

"keriput bodoh. Aku belum sama sekali masuk sekolah. Aku baru saja mendaftar disana." Kataku kesal karena sikapnya yang tadi.

"apa itu keriput bodoh. biasanya kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperi itu saat kita pacaran dulu" kata Itachi ngenes.

"itukan dulu bukan yang sekarang kenapa kau selalu membahas 'dulu'" kataku sedikit membentak.

"karena sebenarnya aku masih menyayangimu, Naru" katanya sendu.

'aku sebenarnya juga masih menyayangimu' batinku. "semua itu salahku, ya kan? kau waktu itu menyalahkanku." kataku.

"aku minta maaf soal itu waktu itu aku hanya bingung. tiba-tiba saja kaa-san ..." katanya ia menunduk dalam.

"sudahlah jangan bicarakan masa lalu. pasti jadinya begini." kataku.

TBC

Umur para chara –belum semua- :

-Sasuke, 17 tahun

-Naruto, 16 tahun

-Itachi, 20 tahun –sekedar info Itachi pacaran ama Naru waktu masih SMA kelas 12. Naru masih kelas 8 SMP, jauh banget ya-

-Fugaku, 40 tahunan

-Kiba, 16 tahun

-Neji, 17 tahun

-Shikamaru, 17 tahun

-Sakura, 16 tahun

Bersambung saat adegan ItaNaru. aku suka banget pair mereka tapi belum kepikiran lnjutannya gimana! Ini fic kacau banget baru awal chap udah banyak bocorannya y –garuk2-. Emang aku pngen bnget bkin FF dan akhirnya inilah hsilnya –hancur-. Lagu nada deringny Sasuke di atas tadi laguny YUI yang Again. aku suka banget sama dia. Mina-san yang disana tolong review my first fic ini.

makasih buat reviewny :

hanazawa kay : ini udah dilanjut. makasih

titan-miauw : ini lanjutanny. makasih

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : ini lanjutanny. tapi chapter ini belum ada aksiny Naruto

puja911 : cup-cup jangan nangis (tepuk kpala) bakal aku lanjutin terus kok tenang aja. :)

akhir kata

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 2 : Meet

**IDENTITY chapter 2**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Akai Girl**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Summary : Naruto terjebak bersama Itachi seharian. "kyaa lepaskan aku". WARN : lime**

**Warning : BL (utama), YAOI, gaje, many typos, author amatiran, OOC, lime ada disini.**

**Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru –dikit-, belum tau pair lain –pundung-**

**Don't like Don't read**

Chapter 2 : Meet

**Apartemen Naruto 07.00**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang telah menerangi kamarnya."Sudah Pagi, aduh" 'badanku sakit semua teruama punggung dan bagian bawah saat aku mencoba bangun'.Naruto mulai bangun dari ranjang meskipun nyeri semua.

Naruto menuju cermin mengecek seluruh tubuhnya

'Syukurlah' masih berpakain, lengkap. Lalu Naruto membuka t-shirt yang dipakainya kemarin, untung tidak ada apapun. "apa ini" teriak Naruto.

"keriput mesum"umpatku. 'Apa yang dilakukan Itachi semalam kemarin, aku benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi'

…

**Flashback**

**Naruto POV 12.00**

Kami telah selesai makan di café itu sambil berbincang-bincang tentunya hingga siang membawaku lagi entah kemana, aku tidak masalah diajaknya kemanapun untuk hari ini saja.

"aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat tapi aku tidak membawa mobil." Katanya menggaruk kepala.

"hah, kau kesini naik apa?" Tanya sedikit kaget.

"taksi." Jawabnya. 'itulah Uchiha, tidak terlalu waras.' Batinku. "aku ingin mrngajakmu berjalan kesana. Supaya kita bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak."

Aku turuti saja dia langsung berjalan kea rah utara, daerah perbukitan kai melewati jalanan lalu Itachi mengajak ke hutan untung saja disana aman.

+/- 1 jam kemudian kami belum juga sampai di tempat tujuanItachi, bukan tujuanku.

+/- 2 jam berikutnya sudah berlalu aku mulai kesal dan lelah sekali. kenapa tidak sampai-sampai "aku lelah" keluhku. Bayangkan saja berjalan tanpa henti +/- 1 jam melewati hutan Konoha yang lebat dan juga banyak bebatuan besar. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

Itachi menyeretku melewati aliran sungai dan dia bermain-main seperti anak kecil (sangat tidak Uchiha) hingga kami basah cepat kering karena panas yang menyengat. Sebenarnya apa maunya Uchiha satu ini.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi sampai." Itachi sudah mengatakannya dua jam yang geram. Aku menarik tanganku darinya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit kuatir denganku. Dia mendekapku dalam menenggadahkan kepalaku. Mencoba aku memalingkan muka, pasti wajahku memerah se3karang tidak mau lagi diciumnya.

"jam berapa ini?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"aku tidak membawa arloji, dan juga jam di ponselku tidak cocok."

Aku merogoh saku celanaku mencari kau tahu apa lagi dompetku juga ikut Tertinggal. "aku juga tidak membawa ponsel juga dompet."

"tenang saja, tadi aku sempat melihat jam di café sekitar pukul 12.00 siang saat kita keluar. Lalu kita berjalan kemari sudah memakan waktu sekitar +/- 3 jam. Berarti sekarang kira-kira sudah pukul 15.00 sore terlihat dari matahari itu" itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menunjuk arah barat dimana matahari berada sekarang.

"ooh. Pukul 15.00 sore" balasku.

"apa? Sekarang sudah pukul 15.00 sore." Itachi melongo .

"ya. Kau sendiri yang bilang." 'dasar uchiha bloon' (==)V batinku. Padlahal dia berbakat dalam segala hal apapun (bila kau tau apa yang ku maksud).

Itachi menepuk dahinya. "kita harus cepat kesana sebelum petang." Itachi berjalan lebih dulu kali ini tanpa menggandeng tanganku. 'syukurlah' batinku

"memangnya kenapa?" kataku. Tiba-tiba saja ia terburu-buru seperti ini.

"ada sesuatu yang menarik lagi yang harus kita lakukan" katanya senang sekali sepertinya.

"tapi aku masih lelah." Kataku bersikap sedikit manja.

"bagaimana kalau kugendong" ia membungkukkan badan "ayo naik." Aku menurut saja.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"kitahampir sampai, lihatlah."Ia menunjuk pohon besar, disana terukir tulisan 'Uchiha Itachi'.

"tempat pribadimu kah?"

"lebih tepatnya tempatku dengan kaasan" katanya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak. "pasti tempat yang istimewa kan" Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"sudahlah, ayo" ia kembali menyeretku lagi.

Akhirnya kami sampai ditempat ini sunguh menakjubkan dan memiliki suasana tentram, dan air terjun alami yang mengalir menghasilkan sebuah sungai kecil. Ada bebatuan besar di sekitar air terjun. Terdapat juga beberapa pohon tumbuh membuatnya tempat ini ada di atas bukit karena tanahnya datar kecuali di air terjun.

"ayo istirahat disana" itachi mengajakku ke sebuah pohon dekat sungai.

"kau selalu kemari?" tanyaku sambil duduk.

"jarang, sejak dia meninggal. Terakhir kali aku kesinijuga bersama dia" jawabnya.

"dia yang kau maksud ibumu?" tanyaku.

"Dia yang meninggalkanku adalah yang kemari bersamaku adalah kau" jawabnya sambil mengenggam erat taganku.

"dulu kau tidak pernah mengajakku kesini" itachi hanya menggaruk kepala. "bila kau kemari apakah selalu berjalan kaki seperti tadi?"

Itachi tertawa lebar "haha, tidak mungkinkan aku melakukannya terus-menerus" seperti aku sedang menghiburnya melanjutkan "aku pasti memakai mobil kalau tidak aku akan tepar."Dia berkata tanpa merasa bersalah. 'dewa jashin kenapa pacar eh ralat, mantan pacarku bisa tidak waras seperti ini' batinku.

"lalu kau sengaja mengajakku kesini dengan bersusah payah berjalan kaki yang seharusnya kita bisa naik mobil" aku meremas tangannya agak keras.

"aduh ya ya aku.. minta maaf" ia menarik tangannya namun masih memasang senyum watados.

"aku lelah sekali. Keriput bodoh."Geramku.

"kau bisa istirahat di dekatku, lagipula ini masih sore."

"tidak akan, pasti waktu aku istirahat nanti kau akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku. Lebih baik aku tidak di dekatmu" Aku curiga dengannya maka aku mengambil duduk sedikit menjauh darinya.

Dulu aku hampir saja digrepe-grepe mentang-mentang dia pacarku dia bisa seenaknya. Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"haha, kau itu lucu. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang ini" dia menyeringai matanya terlihat mengkilap tajam seperti pandangan mesum begitulah.

"berarti kau bisa saja melakukannya." kataku agak keras.

"kujamin tidak akan. Kemarilah."Ia mendekat.

"tidak mau" aku menjauh..

"ayolah. Tidak sakit kok."Tampangnya seperti om-om mesum sudah dekat dan memelukku.

"gyaa. lepaskan" aku berteriak seperi wanita. Memalukan "apa maksudmu tidak sakit itu, membuatku merinding bila didekatmu."Aku mencoba lepas dati pelukannya. 'dewa jashin cepatlah bawa aku pergi dari om-om mesum didepanku ini.' Aku menyebutnya om-om karena itu fakta dia lebih tua dariku 4 tahun. XD

Itachi menaruh kepalaku di berhenti memang sangat perhatian.

Aku memandanginya. "kubilang tidur kan, bukannya malah memandangiku."

'akhirnya setannya sudah pergi. Terima kasih dewa jashin.' "awas kalau kau macam-macam" aku lalu tertidur di pundaknya yang nyaman.

…

**Sasuke POV 16.00**

Seeharian tadi aku tidak melakukan aktivitas, hanya merenung atau membaca buku. Aku masih bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan tousan. Hari minggu ku yang tenang jadi hancur karenanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Aku segera mencari ponselku untuk menghubungi Itachi dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tousan.

Tut tut [panggilan sedang dialihkan. Silahkan …] suara operatorlah yang menghentikan panggilan dan mencoba lagi.

"jawablah Itachi." Tut tut kali ini bukan suara operatorlah yang menjawabnya tapi… [sayang, aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti dan kita *piiiip*] Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan lagi suara lebay Itachi. Aku merasa ingin muntah.

"bakaniki" umpatku. Ia membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Ia memilih berbaring saja di ranjang. "daripada aku pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku mandi saja" ia menciumi bau tubuhnya.

Srrsh

Aku telah selesai mandi lalu apa lagi yang akan kulakukan. 'Coba kuhubungi saja Itachi' pikirku.

Tut tut. Gotcha akhirnya tersambung ke Itachi. [moshi-moshi. Ada apa, sas?]

"kau dimana sekarang?" kataku datar

[aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihku. Kenapa memangnya?]Itachi balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kan-bilakautauapayangkumaksudkan-?" kataku sedikit curiga,

[tidak mungkinlah-akutauapayangkaumaksudkan-] jawabnya seperti memiliki ikatan batin. (merekakan memang saudara)

"kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku tanpa nada khawatir.

[nanti malam]

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Aku tunggu kau dirumah hingga urusanmu selesai. OK." Rumah, baru kali ini aku mengucapkan rumah itu tentunya sebelum ibu meninggal.

[hn] jawab Itachi. Lalu aku memutuskan bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sekarang ingin bertanya langsung ke tousan.

Mansion Uchiha 17.00 petang.

Aku memakirkan mobil mewahku di garasi, namun di sana sepi hanya terdapat mobil Itachi. Aku menghawatirkan tousan, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak mencari tousan di dalam.

"kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana tousan?" tanyaku pada salah seorang maid di dapur.

"tuan Fugaku sedang bekerja dia belum pulang sejak tadi siang." Katanya ia senang sekali melihatku yang tampan hingga di pipinya terdapat blushing. :P

"apa tousan titip pesan kepadaku atau Itachi?" tanyaku.

"ya, ia tadi pulang sebentar dan kembali lagi. Ia meninggalkan pesan itu di perpustakaan"

"hn" aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Aku penasaran apa isi pesan itu, dan kenapa tousan tidak membicarakannya denganku. Aku mengambil surat itu. "apa maksudnya ini? Aku semakin tidak mengerti!"

…

**End Sasuke POV**

**Tempat rahasia Itachi 17.00**

Itachi memindahkan tubuh Naruto ke pangkuannya, setelah ia ditelpon Sasuke tadi

Itachi memandang wajah tidur Naruto di sengaja memindahkannya, Karena ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' kepada Naruto. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan begitulah.

'saataku pacaran dengannya kan aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang ku mau dengannya, hanya sekedar berciuman panas. Hingga aku harus menegang karena desahannya itu. Aku menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa dia tau'#mirisnya juniorku (itu kan sama saja)

Pikiran kotor mulai mulai meracuninya "lakukan saja mumpung ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan di tempat ini juga tidak ada siapa-siapa kan."Ucap pikiran kotor di telinga kirinya.

''jangan lakukan kau kasihan padanya dia masih begitu polos."Ucap pikiran baik di telinga kanannya namun pikiran baik tidak begitu mempengaruhi Itachi.

"kalau kau ingin dia berilah dia tanda kepemilikan bahwa dia milikmu. Tapi kau harus gigit di bagian leher yang agak dalam dia tidak tahu tanda dia terbangun siram saja dengan ideku berhasil."Kata pikiran kotor.

"ya mungkin itu ide yang bagus." Lho?Pikiran baik ikut mendukung si pikiran mereka berdua menghilang.

(tidak ada yang waras dalam percakapan di atas)

Itachi menyeringai mesum. "aku akan mencobanya." Tekad Itachi.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher kanan menyesap bau badan Naruto 'citrus' Itachi jadi semakin bersemangat. Ia mulai menjilatinya. "sshh ge-li" desah Naruto.

Itachi menjilat semakin jauh ke pundak "aanhh" desah naruto memasuki tahap selanjutnya, mengkissmark. Iakembali ke kulit leher Naruto yang lembut seperti kulit bayi dan juga menkilap disaat bersamaan karena ludah Itachi.

Ia menggigit leher Naruto, namun gigitannya terlalu keras. "aucchh" naruto akan terbangun. Itachi segera saja mengambil air sungai dan menyipratkannya ke muka Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bangun dari pangkuan Itachi sambil memegang lehernya yang pasti sakit dan juga kemerahan.

"aku membangunkanmu dengan air, karena hari sudah mulai petang." Jawab Itachi berbohong 'sedikit' tak apa kan.

"leherku nyeri sekali." Keluh Naruto menggosok-gosok lehernya.

"mungkin kau terlalu lama tidur dengan posisi duduk."

"benarkah itu bisa terjadi?"

"tentu saja bisa. Kau mau lihat matahari tenggelam?"kata Itachi.

"dimana?" kata Naruto terlihat ceria. Ia senang sekali melihat matahari tenggelam.

"di desa dekat sekitar sini"

"tidak turun atau naik bukit lagi kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"kemungkinan. haha" itachi tertawa melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal ia terlihat sangat imut. Jarang sekali ia seperti itu.

"setelah kita kesana, aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang dengan mobil."

"baiklah. ayo" Naruto berjalan duluan senang sekali mendengar kata pulang.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"wah, aku baru tau kalau di desa ini ramai sekali." Ucap Itachi. "seperti pasar malam saja banyak orang berjualan. Hei lihat disana ada feris wheel" kata Itachi.

"Inikan memang pasar malam. Bacalah itu" Naruto menunjuk sebuah papan bertuilskan (bhs jepang)

"ooh" Itachi hanya berooh ria sambil mengunyah sebuah takoyaki yang baru saja dibelinya diam-diam. "kau tidak lapar?"

"tidak. Aku ingin segera pulang" Naruto ngembek karena tidak diperdulikan tadi saat melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya –lagi. Sementara Itachi masih sibuk dengan makanannya

"ya sudah kalau begitu kuhabiskan" Itachi memakan sendiri satu bungkus takoyaki itu dan harapan Naruto pupus pahadal dia ingin takoyaki itu. Disana banyak sekali makanan enak membuat Naruto ngiler tapi dia bersikeras ingin segera pulang dari sana maka dia harus bertahan sampai akhir.

*kruyuk*

Twitch. akhirnya perutnya menghianatinya(?). "kau itu memang keras kepala sekali. Dari tadi pagi kan belum makan."

"…" Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Itachi ia sangat lapar.

"aku akan belikan makanan. Tapi ayo kita naik itu dulu sambil melihat matahari terbenam." Itachi menyeret Naruto yang lemas.

"terserah.. k-au saj… a" kata Naruto lemas.

"lihatlah itu mataharinya sangat indah."Hanya Itachi yang melihat mataharinya karena Naruto lemas. "aku ingin berfoto denganmu mumpung backgroundnya bagus."

Itachi mengambil memfoto dirinya dan Naruto yang duduk di sangkar feris wheel dengan sinar oranye matahari di belakangnya. Tapi Naruto tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Wajahnya kelihatan lucu meskipun begitu. "haha fotomu lucu." Itachi memang sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu.

*kruyuk* "keriput cepat berikan makanannya."Kata Naruto mesih tidak bertenaga.

"baiklah, tidak sabaran sekali" kata Itachi. Itachi menyuapkan satu takoyaki ke Naruto. Lalu ia mengunyahsendiri satu.

Sangkar mereka tiba-tiba berhenti itu berarti mereka tepat berada di mau mengambil satu takoyaki tangan Itachi menahan tangannya yang siap mengambil takoyaki.

Itachi memajukan tubuhnya kearah mereka bergerak kembali tepat saat Itachi menyergap bibir Naruto mempermainkannya. Naruto berusaha berontak ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya, ia tidak suka.

Namun Itachi punya cara lain, ia menekan kuat bagian leher Naruto yang di beri kissmark olehnya. Itu membuat Naruto kesakitan dan berhasil membuka mulutnya.

Itachi menyalurkan takoyaki yang dimakannya ke mouth to menyudahi ciuman dengan paksaan itu meningalkan saliva di keduanya.

Feris wheel mereka telah di bawah. Naruto melap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya "beraninya kau."Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari sangkar.

"Naruto, tunggu" Itachi merasa bersalah mengejar Naruto. Naruto tetap saja berlari ia tidak ingin mendengarkan Itachi lagi.

Itachi menubruk beberapa warga dan ia kehilangan jejak Narutonya. Ia panic hingga mengejar sampai keluar pasar mengikuti jejak Naruto. Ia berhenti. Ternyata Naruto berhenti di depan papan pasar malam.

Itachi mendekati Naruto bisa melihat gesture Naruto saat ini yang sedang terisak. Ia mendekap tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"maaf" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Itachi. Bahkan beribu-ribu kali ia mau mengucapkan untuk Narutonya karena ia tidak pernah mau mengerti dengan Naruto. Ia akui, ia memang egois.

Naruto merasakan pelukan, pasti merasa sangat pusing mendengar Itachi berbicara hal yang sama. Ia lelah. Ia juga ingin dimengerti. (hiks.. hiks aku yang nulis aja ampe berkaca-kaca). Lalu ia merasa beban tubuhnya hilang dan semuanya gelap.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja pingsan dalam pelukan mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Naruto."maafkan aku terlalu memaksakanmu."Ucap Itachi mengendong Naruto ala bridal dan membawanya ke mobilnya.

Ia membawa Naruto yang masih pingsan dalam gendongannya dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto ke ranjangnya.

Itachi menulis sebuah juga memberikan foto mereka saat di feris wheel dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia mengecup dahi Naruot saat akan pergi.

"selamat malam, mimpi indah. Aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi."Itachi menutup pintu sambil tersenyum miris.

…

**Mansion Uchiha 20.00 malam**

Sasuke menunggu Itachi hingga ia tertidur di ruang perpustakaan dengan tetep menggengam surat tousannya.

"okaeri" itachi baru saja pulang. Tentunya di rumahnya tidak akanada yang menjawab salamnya. Tidak seperti dulu.

"tuan itachi, tuan sasuke sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi. Ia masih ada di perpustakaan."Kata maid yang bersiap untuk pulang kembali kerumahnya bersama kehangatan keluarga yang sudah menantinya.

Tidak seperti mansion uchiha yang kehilangan kehangatan keluarga. "hn. Cepat pulanglah keluargamu sudah menunggumu kan?"

"ha'i" maid itu cepat-cepat pergi.

Itachi menuju melihat Sasuke miris. Sejak ibunya meninggal Sasuke berubah drastic, ia dingin kepada siapapun.

Itachi mengambil surat di tangan Sasuke. Ia membacanya

From : tousan

Itachi, maafkan Sasuke sampai identitas kalian terungkap terutama mengalihkan Uchiha corp. kepada tabngan kananku yang setia, Kakashi tidak perlu mengurusnya agar kalian aman.

"aku sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi" gumam Itachi. Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang tingginya hampir menyamainya ke kamar menulis sebuah note untuk Sasuke. Lalu ia pergi.

…

**End Flashback**

**Naruto POV 08.00**

"pasti ia menggigit leherku dengan keras hingga membiru seperti ini. Aku kemarin juga tidak aku sebodoh ini, jashin-sama" Gumamku aku sadar aku memang bodoh.

"sekarang jam berapa ya?" aku tidak berani melihat jam meliriknya saja aku takut-takut. Aku sadar aku melupakan sesuatu dan aku bukan hanya bodoh tapi sangat bodoh. "AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriakku.

Aku segera menuju kamar mandi meskipun tubuhku masih nyeri.

Setelh selesai aku memakai kacamataku yang tanpa , aku memakai kacamata hanya saat sekolah untuk menutupi identitas.

Aku menuruni tangga apartemen dari lantai 11 ya ampun ini sih seperti lari maraton karena lift tadi sangat badanku bertambah nyeri.

Aku menuju busway di dekat apartemen saat menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba saja dating mobil mewah melaju dengan kencang reflek berlari aku berhasil.

Aku sempat melihat pengemudi itu yang langsung melenggang pergi. "baka" umpatku meskipun dia tidak mendengarnya.

Bus yang kelihatan sesak berhenti di naik saja karena takut berdesak-desakan dalam bus.

Aku berdiri di samping pemuda yang sedang acak-acakan berwarna juga punya tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

Tunggu dulu, dia memakai seragam berlambang SMA Konoha sama sepertiku.

"hei. Seperi kita satu arah ya, kan?" tanyaku padanya meskipun aku belum mengenalnya sekalian saja berkenalan.

Ia berhenti bersiul "oh benar." Ia melihatku. "haha. Kukira aku saja yang telat di hari pertama."Ia menepuk pundakku.

Twich 'pemuda ini menyebalkan' batinku

"haha sebenarnya aku sangat malas masuk saat MOS" kataku.

"aku juga… siapa namamu?"

Bus berhenti di depan SMA Konoha.

"ayo kita turun dulu." Aku turun duluan dia mengikutiku.

…

**Sasuke POV 08.00 pagi**

Sasuke baru saja bangun tidur dari melihat sekelilingnya, ia sudah tidak berada di perpustakaan tapi di kamar tousannya.

"itachi" aku berlari keluar. Aku langsung saja menuju kamar kenop .Lalu aku membukanya langsung karena tidak .

Aku melihat lemari pakaian Itachi masih ada disana.

Aku kembali ke kamar tousan tanpa melihat sebuah kertas di dekat kalender membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

Aku sudah dapat info tentang rekan kerjamu.

Nama : kyuubi

Lahir : 10 oktober 1997. Tinggal di Amegakure.

Email : ninetailfox. Kirimlah dia jangan beritau dia identitas aslimu.

#nb : Aku berlibur ke Hawaii untuk melihat kau tau kan, jadi jangan cari aku. Email aku bila kau perlu sesuatu, emailku BakaItachi. Kau selalu menyebutku begitu kan.

(beloved brother, Itachi Uchiha)

"kau itu memang baka aniki" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak yakin Itachi ada di Hawaii, mengapa aku tidak diajak. Pasti ia baik-baik saja.

aku melihat kalender. Tanggal hari ini diberi lingkaran oleh agar aku tidak lupa untuk masuk sma.

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar membiarkan kamarku berantakan karena sudah ada yang bertugas memakai seragam sekolah, aku bersiap berangkat.

Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan kencang ke jalanan Konoha yang tidak begitu ramai.

Saat berbelok ke kiri di sebuah perempatan tanpa sadar aku hamper menabrak seseorang. Pemuda berambut piranglah yang hamper ku tabrak. Untungnya dia cepat menghindar.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti aku membiarkannya, toh dia selamat.

END Sasuke POV

…

Aula

Acara MOS sebenarnya telah dimulai sejak pukul 08.30 pagi tadi. *Tempat itu* yang tadinya ramai kini hening.

Krieet

Semua mata menuju kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan pelan. Dengan santainya seseorang masuk kedalam tanpa peduli pandangan yang lain. Ia menuju ke depan panggung.

…

TBC

Maaf kupotong sampai sini. Chap ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya.

Maaf aku baru update hari ini. Aku kalo upadate ga' menentu.

Terima kasih review dari :

hanazawa kay : makasih reviewnya

viko : naruto itu cowok. apakah dia terlalu OOC ?

pra : hehe. baca chpter ini ada ItaNaru lagi

Review kalian sangat berharga

Arigatou.


	4. Chapter 3 MOS

**IDENTITY chapter 3**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Akai Girl**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Summary : Warning : BL (utama), YAOI, gaje, many typos, author amatiran, OOC.**

**Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru –dikit-, belum tau pair lain –pundung-**

**Don't like Don't read**

…

**Chapter 3 : MOS**

…

**Aula 09.00**

…

Acara MOS sebenarnya telah dimulai sejak setengah jam lalu. Aula yang tadinya ramai kini hening.

Krieet

Semua mata menuju kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan pelan. Dengan santainya seseorang masuk kedalam tanpa peduli pandangan yang lain. Ia menuju ke depan panggung.

Ia menuju ke Ketua OSIS yang berambut seperti mangkuk dan memakai baju serba hijau (ketua OSIS ga' bener). Ia berkata "maaf aku terlambat." Katanya

"baikalah silahkan duduk. Kita mulai kembali acaranya." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Para siswi berbisik-bisik mengambil tempat duduk di barisan kelima dekat seorang anak berambut dikuncir seperti nanas yang sedang tidur.

"bisa-bisanya dia tidur disini" katanya pelan tapi ketus.

Pemuda itu terbangun dan menoleh ke disebelahnya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"hei kau baru datang ya?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan wajah terlihat mengantuk kepadanya.

"hn" jawabnya. (tau kan siapa dia)

"jawaban apa itu? hei siapa namamu? Aku Shikamaru bekenalan denganmu." Pemuda ini atau Shikamaru tidak bisa tenang.

"sasuke"

"hanya Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"panggil saja begitu." Kata Sasuke.

"MOS akan diadakn dalam 3 hari, sekarang hari pertama. Kalian akan diajak mengelilingi sekolah yang akan dibagi tiap kelompok. Tiap kelompok terdapat 20 siswa jadi aka nada 9 kelompok. Carilah kelompok kalian sendiri." Kata ketua OSIS panjang lebar.

"kau denganku saja ya?" kata Shikamaru. Yang dibalas dengan hn saja.

"hei, maukah kau ikut dengan kelompokku" Tanya siswi berambut pirang dikuncir dua.

Sasuke tercengang saat melihat siswi jadi teringat tadi pagi saat ia hampir menabrak pemuda berambut pirang.

"baiklah kami mau ikut" sahut Shikamaru.

"namae wa Naruko Namikaze desu"

"Shikamaru Nara dan dia Sasuke" kata Shika sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Naruko, kita kan hanya mengajak pemuda tanpan itu" kata siswi berambut pirang pucat berponitail.

"Shikamaru bersamaku" kata Sasuke tidak memandangku dengan tersenyum.

"err, wakatta. Gomene."Katanya sambil membungkuk.

"kami kekurangan dua orang lagi" kata seorang siswa.

"berarti ada yang tidak masuk tanpa alas an, lihat saja nanti." Ujar ketua OSIS dengan background api membara orang yang membolos ia (norak)

Sementara itu kita lihat dua anak yang membolos itu.

…

**SMA Konoha **

"hei, jangan pergi ke aula dulu, aku ingin kesuatu tempat." Kata Kiba merengek. 'karena suasana sekolah sangat sepi aku ingin mencari kesempatan'

"terserah" kata Naruto. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "tapi nanti bagaimana kalau kita dihukum." Kata Naruto

"tenang saja. Aku akan menyelamatkan diriku duluan."Kata Kiba keceplosan.

**CTAK**

Naruto langsung saja menjitak kepala Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kiba menuju aula.

Kiba mencegat Naruto "tunggu aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu, makanya aku menggajakmu"

"baiklah aku ikut" kata Naruto.

"ayo keatap sana" Naruto mengikuti Kiba yang jalan duluan.

Dalam perjalanan kea tap Kiba nyerocos terus tanpa henti. Naruto melihat-lihat isi gedung itu tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Kiba

Sesampainya di atap Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri.

"kenapa kau, err. Siapa namanu tadi kau belum menjawab?" Tanya Kiba.

"oh ya. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki"

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka yoroshiku. Kenapa tadi kau tersenyum sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku melihat-lihat gedung gedung ini seluruhnya ruang kau tau ada klub menyenangkan yang ingin kuikuti" kata Naruto sambil duduk di melihat awanyang sedang bersinar cerah.

"klub apa itu?"Kiba mengikuti Naruto.

"klub komputer"

"apa kau suka dengan computer?"Tanya Kiba. Ia sedang mengobrak—abrik tasnya.

"tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin menggunakan mau ikut denganku di klub itu nanti?"

"ya aku mau. Aku ingin kita bersama hingga " kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu, nar?"

"ya,ini" kata Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya. "mungkin saja kita bisa bersama terus. Kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Naruto heran setelah Kiba menyerahkan ponselnya kembali.

"aku ingin membuka laptoku. Disini sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan" Naruto medekati Kiba. "kau tau pekejaan seorang hacker?" Kiba menyalakan laptopnya.

"kau hacker?" Naruto berpura-pura menampakan ekspresi kaget. 'anak ini terlalu pede, bisa saja ia mengungkapkan kesemuanya. Dan identitasnya akan ketauan' batin Naruto

"seperti itulah" jawab Kiba bangga.

"apa kau selalu membuka rahasiamu kepada orang lain?"

"hanya orang yang sangat kupercaya dan kukenal dekat." kata Kiba'benarkan.'batin Naruto.

"aku kan baru kau kenal, kenapa kau dengan mudah memberitauku" Tanya Naruto. Ia mencoba menyadarkan Kiba.

"ya. Sepertinya kau bisa dipercaya." Kata Kiba mulai ragu.

Naruto menekannya lagi "bagaimana bila aku terlihat dari luar seperti ini kau tidak tau dalamnya kan?"

"benar" Kiba menundukkan kepala. "aku terlalu mencolok."

"makanya jagalah identitasmu sebaik mungkin." Naruto memperingatkan. "aku punya pertanyaan yang pasti kau bisa jawab. Siapa itu **Moran cerf?"**

"Moran Cerf adalah seorang neuroscientist yang telah menunjukkan bagaimana memproyeksikan pikiran pasien ke layar di depan mata mereka dengan menanamkan elektroda jauh di dalam otak mereka dan membaca aktivitas sel. Oh, dan ia digunakan untuk merampok bank. "Setidaknya ada dua orang di dalam pikiran kita."" Kiba menjawab panjang lebar.

Kiba sedikit bingung bagaimana Naruto bisa tau Moran Cerf. "kenapa kau bisa tau Moran Cerf dia itu kan terkenal hanya di dunia hacker." Kiba mulai connect "apakah kau juga hacker sepertiku?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu "menurutmu siapa aku?"

"kau hacker juga" Kiba kegirangan. "aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sesama hacker."

"hehe" Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menghack data sekolah bersama."

"hei nanti kau ketauan, …" Naruto ingin menceramahi Kiba. Kiba itu selalu membangkang.

Kiba memotong perkataan Naruto. "stop jangan menceramahiku lagi. Yang penting aku bersamamu"

"terserah" Naruto sabar saja menghadapi Kiba.

"aku hanya ingin mengintipnya sedikit kok" mohon Kiba.

"baiklah kubantu. Kau sudah dapat IPnya?"tanya Naruto mulai serius

"ya".

Naruto memulai aksinya dia mengklik run pada tombol mulai di sebuah software. Ada pilihan beberapa kata, ia memilih tipe CMD. Muncul lah command prompt."IP-nya berapa?" Tanya Naruto

Kiba yang menuliskanType CMDnya"nbtstat-a"lalu menekan enter.

Lalu muncul **Name Type Status di NetBios**.

**User00 UNIQUE REGISTERD**

**Workgroup 00 UNIQUE REGISTERED**

**User 01 UNIQUE REGISTERED**

**User 02 UNIQUE REGISTERED**

"yes, kita bisa menjelajahi datanya" kata Kiba.

…

**Halaman Sekolah 10.00**

Saat ini giliran kelompok Sasuke tur mengelilinggi tidak panas karena tiap tempat yang dilewati dihubungkan dengan lorong.

Tujuan mereka ke belakang terdapat kolam renang sebelumnya, disamping aula adalah tempat parkir juga ada gudang didekatnya.

Mereka berjalan lagi ke sebuah taman yang luas ada dibelakang gedung pertama. Taman itu terlihat sangat sejuk karena banyak pepohonan ada juga beberapa kursi taman.

Dibelakang gedung kedua ada kantin sekolah yang lumayan luas. Semua mengarahkan pendangan kea rah kantin kecuali Sasuke yang tidak peduli

"aku ingin kegiatan ini cepat selesai" Shikamaru berbisik pada Sasuke. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya. "lapar."

"hn, mungkin sebentar lagi selesai." Balas Sasuke lapar. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukannya langsung. (dasar, terlalu jaim)

Mereka mulai masuk ke gedung."ini gedung kedua yang berhadapan dengan aula" kata anggota osis berambut merah menyala dan memakai menunjuk lewat jendela karena mereka di lantai dua.

Anggota osis itu mengedipkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

"kalian bisa melihat-lihat beberapa klub yang ada di sini. Di gedung inilah tempat khusus untuk klub di sekolah. Waktu kalian hanya satu jam untuk melihat-lihat." Anggota osis yang bernama Karin itu menjelaskan. "baiklah sekarang menyebarlah. Aku akan tunggu di lorong yang ada di lantai tiga."

"hai" seru beberapa anak.

"mendokusai, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali." Jawab Shikamaru ia melipat tangannya di kepala.

"hn, aku juga. Ayo kita cepat ke lantai tiga. Aku ingin mencari perpustakaan." Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru menurut saja. Ia mungkin bisa tidur disana.

"hei, Shikamaru kau mau kemana" kata seorang anak bertubuh coretgendutcoret karena ia tidak mau dibilang seperti itu. Ia tetangga Shikamaru.

"aku ingin mencari perpustakaan agar bisa tidur. haha" jawab Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke tidak peduli ia berjalan mendahului mereka.

"aku ikut." Jawab Chouji.

"ayo cepat. Hei tunngu, sas."

Mereka bertiga menuju lantai ketiga. Shikamaru berjalan sambil menggantuk. Choji memakan keripik kentangnya terus sepanjang jalan sedangkan Sasuke melihat beberapa ruang klub.

"Sasuke kenalkan dia Chouji. Chouji dia Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru sambil tetap berjalan mengantuk.

"sa-nyam-lam ke-nyam-nal, Sass." Kata Chouji sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

"hn." 'Kenapa dia tidak berhenti makan' batin Sasuke.

'haha' Tiba-tiba saja Chouji mendengar suara orang tertawa. Dia agak merinding. "hei, apa kalian dengar suara tadi?" Chouji berhenti mengunyah keripiknya. iaberwajah ketakutan

"hn" Tanya Sasuke dengan hn-nya.

Untung Shikamaru mengerti perkataan Sasuke, padahal dia baru mengenal Sasuke. "suara apa?."

"suara orang tertawa." Kata Chouji

"ya, kenapa?" jawab Sasuke mulai jelas kembali.

"apa kau tidak takut" kata Chouji. "ayo kita segera pergi dari sini."

Sasuke menyeringai sendiri. Chouji melihat seringaian Sasuke. Ia jadi takut dengan Sasuke.

Mereka menuju ke Karin. Karin menyapa mereka sok.

"hei, kalian sudah selesai." Tanya Karin basa-basi.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Karin-san apa boleh kami menuju ke aula lebih dulu?" Tanya Shikamaru sopan.

"baiklah. Kalian langsung lurus saja karena disana ada lorong yang langsung terhubung ke aula nanti."

"hai. Arigatou." Jawab Shikamaru.

"arigatou" Chouji ingin segera pergi dari Sasuke.

Selama menuju lantai pertama entah kenapa chouji masih ketakutan. Shikamaru heran melihatnya.

"hei, Chouji kau mau ikut ke perpustakaan nanti." Kata Shikamaru saat telah berada di lantai satu.

"memang dimana perpustakaan?" Chouji tidak memandang kearah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"tidak tau, kami akan mencarinya."jawab Shikamaru.

Chouji melihat ke lorong ke aula yang sudah ada di depan mata. Namun ia takut kegelapan. Lihat saja lorong itu sebagian gelap karena tidak tersentuh cahaya matahari juga sunyi senyap.

Chouji memandang kea rah Sasuke yang kembali menyeringai. Ia harus memilih ikut ke Perpustakaan bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke tentunya atau melewati lorong gelap dan sunyi.

"aku akan ke aula saja. Jaa ne" Chouji sudah memilih keputusan yang tepat. Ia langsung saja meluncur pergi dengan cepat.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke dengan cepat menemukan perpustakaan karena dekat denagn tempat mereka.

Mereka mencoba membuka pintu perpus yang biasanya tidak dibuka saat keadaan sekolah santai. Memang petugas perpustakaannya malas.

Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Mereka menyelinap masuk dan melewatkan kejadian yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Chouji sampai di aula dengan napas tersenggal-senggal karena berlari tadi.

"hei, kau sampai duluan?" Tanya ketua OSIS yang kelihatan bersahabat.

"ya, tadi aku bersama mimpi buruk aku tidak ingin bersama dia mak dari itu aku cepat-cepat kemari." Jawab Chouji. Ia beranggapan bahwa Sasuke itu mimpi buruk.

"baiklah. Bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Chouji bercerita saat ia mendengar suara tawa di lantai tiga, hanya itu yang ia ceritakan

"baiklah kau disini saja kami akan ktesana."

Lee segera pergi. Chouji lupa bil a Sasuke dan Shikamaru ada di atap. Ia ingin mengatakannya pada ketua OSIS namun dia sudah terlanjur pergi.

"ya sudahlah~" kata Chouji.

Lee dengan tergesa-gesa menuju atap di gedung kedua.

"Lee ada apa?" Tanya Karin saat mereka berpapasan di lorong. Kelompok yang bersama Karin akan menuju ke aula.

"kau duluan saja kesana suruh wakil ketua untuk menyambut anak-anak karena aku ada urusan penting" lee segera meninggalkan mereka.

**BRAK**. Pintu atap dibuka dengan paksa. Naruto dan Kiba yang ada disana tiba-tiba kaget. Mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya meng-hack.

"ah ah ah. Ada orang ternyata" kata si pendobrak tersenyum. Ia memakai baju serba hijau.

"hei, siapa kamu?" Tanya Kiba. Ia tidak ingin menyulut amarahnya.

"yoroshiku Rock Lee, ketua OSIS SMA Konoha. Semangat masa muda akan kujalankan." Jawab Lee sambil mengacungkan jempol. Iia menuju ke arah Naruto dan Kiba.

"hah? Ketua OSIS?" Tanya mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kalian semangat sekali aku jadi senang untuk memberi hukuman." Kata Lee ia mengambil laptop Kiba yang tergeletak di lantai.

"hei, apa-apaan kau." Kiba ingin merebut laptop dari tangan lee, namun seorang anak memegangi kedua tangannya ke belakang. Ia melirik Naruto yang posisisnya sama sepertinya.

"lepaskan" Kiba mencoba memberontak. Namun anak itu tetap memegangi tangannya.

"bawa mereka ke aula untuk di eksekusi" kata Lee sambil mengotak-atik laptop Kiba. Naruto dan Kiba diseret paksa menuju aula.

"Akamaru!" jerit Kiba histeris saat diseret.

"siapa itu Akamaru?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"dia yang selama ini menemaniku, Akamaru laptop kesayanganku." Kiba histeris sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"bagaimana programku yang tadi?" bisik Kiba.

"tenang saja. Aku sudah membereskannya. Aku menyamarkan semua data yang ada di laptopmu." Bisik Naruto.

"terimakasih, Nar. Kau memang yang terbaik. Untung saja." Kiba tersenyum tulus.

Naruto tersipu malu. "biasa saja. Memang ada apa didalamnya?"

"besok saja kuceritakan. Kita sudah di aula."

Suasana di aula sangat ramai. Namun di SMA Konoha ini kebanyakan adalah murid laki-laki. Kalian tidak menyangka kan. Murid perempuan hanya -/+70 siswi sedangkan murid laki-laki sisanya, dihitung juga waria (?).

"perhatian semuanya akan ada sambutan dari dua orang murid yang terlambat." Kata wakil ketua OSIS.

Naaruto dan Kiba dibawa ke disuruh memainkan yang mereka mainkan bertema -teman mereka malah memuji drama yang mereka mainkan walaupun tidak begitu jelas.

Mereka dibawa ke belakang sudah seperti tahanan saja.

"walaupun begitu kalian akan diskors" kata Lee.

"laptopku, dimana?" Tanya Kiba memelas.

"aku kembalikan nanti. Dan kalian akan diberi surat peringatan. Sekarang kembalilah ke aula." Perintah lee.

Naruto dan Kiba kembali dengan anak berbisik-bisik sambil melihat merasa bodoh dan sekaligus risih dilirik seperti itu.

Mereka duduk berseblahan. "kib, ada apa ya?" bisik Naruto.

"aku tidak tahu aku ingin segera pulang. Ibuu." Rengek Kiba.

"hei, aksi kalian tadi bagus juga." Kata siswa berambut panjang yang rambutnya seperti iklan shampoo.

"haha, kami tadi sebenarnya sangat gugup karena tidak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan." Kata Naruto.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Kiba.

"aku Hyuuga Neji. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"aku Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto biasa saja.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat Lee muncul di depan panggung. "besok kita akan mengadakan sebuah game yang pastinya akan mengasyikan." Terlihat mata Lee berbinar-binar.

Ia melanjutkan "dan hari ketiga kita akan langsung mengadakan perkemahan di sekolah."

"yeey" "asyik" semuanya bersorak kegirangan.

"sekarang kalian bisa dibubarkan. Pulanglah kerumah masing-masing ya." Kata Lee.

Semuanya berdiri dan langsung berhamburan keluar, namun ada juga yang masih disitu seperti Naruto dan menyuruh mereka mendekat.

"kalian akan ke ruang BP, ikut aku."

…

**skip time**

"akhirnya Akamaru-ku kembali" Kiba mengelus-eluskan laptopnya ke pipinya.

"dasar. Tapi tetap saja kita dilarang masuk selama 3 hari." kata Naruto bermuka kesal.

"tak apa. Hanya 3 hari dulu aku lebih parah." Kata Kiba cengengesan.

TWITCH muncul urat di dahi Naruto.

"dan untungnya kita diijinkan ikut perkemahan. Ketua OSIS tadi memang baik." Kata Kiba melanjutkan.

"tapi kita belum tau kelas yang akan kita tempati nanti." Kata Naruto sambil bersidekap dada.

Kiba tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto "ngomong-ngomong kita sudah berjalan keluar sekolah kan."

"ya."

"kenapa tidak naik bus. Dimana bisa tolong aku."Kiba bingung belum benar-benar tau jalan di sekitar SMA Konoha.

"tenang ini jalan menuju apartemenku, memang kalau pagi aku naik bus karena agak jauh."

"kau tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Kiba. Naruto hanya mengganguk.

"sendirian?"

"ya. Memang rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"rumahku di daerah sekitar bandara. Tau kan?" Kata Kiba

"ya. Heh, sebentar lagi akan lewat apartemenku kau bisa naik bus didekat sana." Mereka telah berjalan sampai di taman kota Konoha yang luas dengan bentuk lingkaran.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan kita lihat dua orang yang masih berada di tertidur, sedangkan Sasuke hamper selesai membaca bukunya.

Sasuke melihat jam dinding pukul 15.00. Tinggal satu halaman ia akan menyelesaikan bukunya.

Akhirnya melihat keluar, masih sepi. "Shika bangunlah" Sasuke mencoba membangkunkan Shika dengan menyentuh pundaknya.

"ha? Ada apa?"Shikmarua bangun dengan malas.

"ayo kita pulang sepertinya semua sudah pulang." Kata Sasuke datar.

"terserah ayo." Shikamaru berjalan duluan.

Sasuke menuju parkiran. "sas, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"ke parkiran, aku membawa mobil. Mau ikut?" Tanya Sasuke tetap datar.

"rumahku hanya 2 blok dari sini."

"ke arah mana?"

"barat." Sasuke menaiki mobilnya.

"ayo. Aku juga lewat arah barat." Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya ia naik juga.

…

**skip time**

Esok harinya.

Sasuke berangkat tidak terlambat hari berangkat pukul 08.00. namun, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan nanti.

Sasuke tidak membawa mobilnya. Kemarin ia sengaja pulang telat agar tidak ada yang tau dia membawa mobil. Ia naik bus.

Saat sampai di sekolah sudah ramai semua ada di lapangan.

Sasuke lewat didepan seorang siswi mereka berbisik-bisik ada juga yang berteriak memuji dirinya.

Baru pertama masuk sekolah sudah memiliki banyak akui ia memang tampan. Semua orang bilang begitu.

"hoi, sas" panggil Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat aula bersama Chouji yang memakan snack-nya.

Sasuke menuju ke arah Shikamaru. "hari ini ada apa?"

"hari ini ada game untuk sehari penuh." Kata Chouji.

"menyebalkan, aku tidak berminat" kata Shikamaru.

"lalu apa yang kau minati? Kau selalu saja bilang mendokusai seperti tidak ada tujuan hidup" kata Chouji.

"aku hanya berminat untuk tidur. Karena hobiku hanya tidur."

Lee berjalan mereka mereka menuju air . "perhatian semuanya. Hari ini pasti sangat masa muda kalian karena kita akan mengikuti beberapa lomba."

Semua murid berbisik-bisik kembali. "bila kalian menang dalam perlombaan ini. Kalian akan diberi hadiah saat perkemahan bersama nanti." Lanjut Lee.

Semua bersorak. "mari kita mulai, perlombaan pertama , adalah kucing- kucingan. Semuanya diwajibkan ikut. Karena satu sekolah yang akan menjadi obyeknya." Kata Lee.

"peraturan mainnya tim kucing yang berjumlah dua orang harus menangkap tikus sebanyak-banyaknya. Bila tikus yang tidak tertangkap dialah main kalian adalah anggota kami **jugoo** dan suigetsu" datanglah dua orang yang satu berbadan besar gemuk dan satunya berbadan pendek.

"waktunya adalah satu jam untuk kalian bebas dari mereka." Lanjut Lee. "bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan mulai dalam 3.." semua murid berancang-ancang untuk lari. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya. "2.. 1.. go"

Semunya berhamburan pergi juga dua orang yang dijadikan penangkap atau kucing. "sas, ayo" Shikamaru menarik kerah seragam Sasuke.

"ah, lepaskan. Aku tidak ingin sajalah" kata Sasuke.

Suigetsu pria bertubuh pendek mendekati berlari bersama Chouji meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke malah maju mendekatinya. "kau menantang eh? Lariku itu cepat lho." Kata Suigetsu menyombongkan diri.

Suigetsu mendekati sasuke berusaha menangkapnya , Sasuke tidak berlari tapi menghindar. "mereka bilang hanya untuk tidak tertangkap jadi aku tidak kabur dengan berlari seperti itu hanya menghindari tangkapan." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar namun tetap berekspresi stoic.

Suigetsu berusaha lagi namun tetap dia menyerah karena teralihkan oleh segerombolan yang berlari di Sasuke hanya sendirian.

…

**skip time**

Sepertiga murid tertangkap oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu. Semuanya udah pada tepar ditempat kecuali Sasuke yang masih stay cool di tempatnya tadi.

"Sas, jadi tadi kau tetap disini?" Shikamaru hanya bisa melongo ia saja yang tidak tertangkap harus keliling sekolah 3 kali.

"hn." Kata Sasuke.

"Yang tidak tertangkap akan mengikuti babak seperempat murid yang lomba selanjutnya adalah petak umpet di gedung kesatu dan kedua. Dilarang memasuki aula." kata Lee.

"kalian bisa kedalam sana nanti." Kata Lee.

"eh? Siapa yang akan mencari kami." Tanya seorang siswa.

"itulah bagian tersulitnya kalian tidak akan tau siapa yang menangkap kalian nanti jadi selalu waspadalah. Disana akan diberi sedikit penerangan bila kalian bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan kalian bisa menang. Sekarang kalian akan diijinkan beristirahat dulu 15 menit." perintah menghela napas lega.

"hei, kalian bebas juga" Tanya Naruko yang tiba-tiba berada di dekat keduanya.

"hei, ya" jawab Shikamaru sementara Sasuke acuh.

"dimana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"mereka tertangkap. haha" kata Naruko

"kau hebat juga. Sepertinya hanya kau perempuan yang tidak tertangkap."

"eh benarkah?" Naruko melihat sekelilingnya. "hehe. benar" Naruko menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"ya. Istirahat sudah selesai. Sekarang kalian dipersilahkan masuk." Kata wakil ketau murid tadi terbagi dua menuju ke dua gedung itu.

Sasuke berada di gedung pertama di lantai berjalan dengan santai mencari tempat bersembunyi. Ah, ia melihat pintu perpustakaan. Sebelum masuk kedalam ia melihat sekeliling, aman.

Ia mengelilingi perpustakaan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang agak tebal, sepertinya menarik dari sampulnya.

Sasuke sedang memikirkan lantai satu tadi ia melihat pintu yang sama seperti ruang perpustakaan. Ia menduga perpustakaan terhubung kesana.

Ia menemukan tangga kebawah yang masih di perpustakaan. Iatidak turun kesana, sebelumnya ia tidak melihatnya tangga itu karena berada di antara rak buku.

**CKLEK** pintu perpustakan dibuka.

'gawat' batin Sasuke. Ia turun ke bawah.

**Duk duk**

'sial kenpa harus berdecit juga' batin Sasuke lagi. Sasuke bersembunyi di bawah meja yang tertutup bagian luarnya meja seperi itu.

"siapa disana pasti ada seseorang kan?" suara seorang siswa.

**Duk duk**.

Siswa itu menuruni tangga. Terdengar dari decitannya.

"aku tau kau disana jadi jangan bersembunyi lagi. Dibawah sana banyak sekali yang menjaga." Siswa itu Sasuke masih tetap di tempatnya.

"aha." Anak itu mencari di bawah tangga. "tidak ada. Tapi cepat atu lambat kau akan kutemukan."

Sasuke melirik anak berambut putih tubuhnya agak kurus.

Anak itu ke sebelah kanan melihat atas berada di tengah namun bertabrakan dengan masih ada ruangan di kanan kiri tangga.

"tangga untuk ke bawah ada di tengah. Sepertinya tangganya dibelah dua dan bisa dilewati itu tidak bertubrukan dengan tembok namun kita hanya bisa melihat lantai bawah setengahnya bila turun ke lantai lantai tiga berarti ruangan yang paling kecil.

Sasuke membuat akan mengalihkan perhatian anak itu dengan buku yang aka dilemparnya ke atas tangga. Ia akan mengendap-endap ke tangga bawah karena tepat berada di depannya. Anak itu tidak akan mengetahui dia turun karena di dekat pegangan tangga ada meja rendah yang berisi beberapa buku.

Brukia memulia rencananya dengan melempar buku yang diambilnya tadi ke tangga tepat didekatnya. Anak itu teralihkan.

Sasuke agak cepat berjalan mengendap ke tangga turun. Untung tidak ada decitan.

Ruangan bawah ini sangat toiletnya juga.

Sasuke berusaha menuju pintu keluar. Ruangan ini makin berbahaya karena anak tadi ada di lantai dua dan ia bisa melihat lantai bawah ini. Sasuke bersembunyi di sebelah rak buku.

Sasuke sudah dekat dengan anak tadi tidak terlihat oleh jangkauan Sasuke barulah Sasuke membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Ternyata benar ia sampai di lantai satu gedung pertama. Disana sepi, namun diluar sangat segera saja keluar.

"wah, ada satu lagi yang datang dengan selamat." Sambut wakil ketuaOSIS. Karena ketau OSIS mereka ikut mencari dalam permainan ini.

…

**skip time**

"yah hanya tersisa 4 peserta" kata Lee. Ia bangga berhasil menemukan Shikamaru dan satu lainnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berkata mendokusai. Padahal Shikamaru ahli strategi kenapa ia bisa tertangkap. Hanya Shikamaru, Lee, kami-sama dan authorlah yang tau.

5 peserta itu adalah Sasuke, Naruko, Neji, dan seorang siswa lain. "waw. Siswi ini hebat sekali bisa sampai game akhir." Kata Lee memuji hanya tersenyum.

"game terkhir kita adalah cerdas cermat. Untung saja cukup. Ya, siswi ini akan berpasangan dengan anak ayam itu." Kata Lee memasangkan Sasuke dengan disebut anak ayam lagi.

"kenapa harus berpasangan?" Tanya seorang siswi, ia fansgirl Sasuke.  
"ya, karena yang menang akan mendapat tempat istimewa saat perkemahan dan itu untuk dua orang."

"Peraturan permainan adalah -1 untuk jawaban yang salah. 3 untuk jawaban yang benar"

…

**skip time again**

"Pertanyaan terakhir bila salah satu akan meang karena nila kalian mendekati" kata anggota OSIS. Di papan skor tertera nilai 87 untuk tim Sasuke sedangakan 88 untuk tim Neji.

"apa yang dimaksud **hacker**?" kata anggota OSIS sebut saja wasit.

Tet Naruko menekan tombol terlebih dahulu. "**Hacker **adalah orang yang menggabungkan keunggulan, main-main, kepandaian dan eksplorasi di kegiatan yang dilakukan"

"benar" tertera nilai 90 untuk tim Sasuke.

"berhasil yey" Naruko memeluk Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Fansgirl Sasuke memandang iri Naruko.

"maaf" Naruko melepaskan pelukannya saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Saat Naruko melepaskannya Sasuke malah dikerubungi fansnya untuk memberi selamat.

Sasuke merasa meminta tolong pada Naruko yang masih ada disebelahnya. "na-naruko" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannaya ke Naruko.

Untung saja Naruko dengan setengah hati mau menolongnya dan menyeret Sasuke ke halaman depan.

"karena hari sudah mulai panas, semuanya diharapkan berkumpul ke aula akan ada pengumuman penting."Kata Lee lewat speaker.

Naruko dan Sasuke pergi ke aula ssat semuanya sudah masuk Sasuke tidak dikejar oleh fansgirlnya lagi.

"besok akan diadakan perkemahan bersama tempatnya adalah di dekat bukit Konoha namun kalian harus berkumpul dulu di taman kota. Kalian tau taman kota, kan?" Tanya Lee.

"ha'i" jawab serempak.

"kalian diharapkan datang pukul 10.00 pagi" lanjut Lee. "sekian dan kalian bisa bubar." Lalu semuanya berhamburan keluar untuk pulang.

…

**skip time**

**Esoknya**

[nar, aku tadi mendapat pesan dari Lee katanya disuruh berkumpul di taman Konoha pukul 10.00 boleh aku mampir ke apartemenmu dulu? ]

Naruto terbangun karena ponselnya berbunyi, ia mendapat pesan dari Kiba. Matanya berkantung lagi karena kemarin seharian ia bekerja di depan computer.

"ini masih jam 06.00. dasar Kiba" tapi Naruto membalas pesan Kiba dengan 'ya' lalu Naruto kembali tidur.

**Tok-tok**

Belum sempat Naruto terlelap ada yang bangun dengan malas.

Ia membuka pintu langsung saja seseorang masuk kedalam.

"Kib, jangan ganggu aku. Hari ini aku ingin tidur hingga jam 09.00 bangunkan aku yan nanti." Kata Naruto dengan berwajah mengantuk.

"memangnya kau habis ngapain?" Tanya Kiba yang sudah duduk di sofa disebelahnya ada tas camping yang seperti telah penuh.  
"aku bekeja, kau tau kan" kata Naruto yang menuju kamar tidurnya.

"bekerja apa? Kau kan masih SMA" Tanya Kiba ia menyalakan tv.

"jangan banyak tanya" BLAM. Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya.

"apa sih pekerjaaanya?" Kiba masih saja belum connect.

skip time

"apartemen Naruto luas juga ya." Kiba ada di balkon kamar mau membangunkan Naruto sekarang.

"nar, bangunlah." Kiba menguncang tubuh Naruto yang terbalut selimut acak-acakan.

Naruto agak melorot ke kanan menampakkan pundaknya yang tan.

**Glek**

Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludah. "terimakasih sudah bangunkan aku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum miring. Naruto lalu menuju ke kamar tidak lupa membawa baju.

Kiba keluar kamar Naruto. 'dia itu seksi sekali untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki' batin Kiba. 'bisa-bisa aku jadi gay bila di dekatnya.'

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto keluar melihat Kiba sangat diam tidak seperti tadi. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Naruto mendekati Kiba.

"kau tau letak apartemenku dari siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"dari seorang nenek yang tinggal di lantai dasar." Kata Kiba kaku.

"ooh. Nenek Chiyo" kata Naruto sambil menuju ke dapur.

Naruto menyipkan barang-barangnya. "kib, bisa bantu aku?" Tanya Naruto di dapur.

"…" hening. 'kenapa anak ini. Ah sudah'

Naruto menyiapkan membawa dua untuknya dan Kiba. "ayo berangkat. aku sudah selesai." Kata Naruo yang mendekati Kiba. "aku buatkan bekal untukmu" Naruto menyerahakan kotak makanan

"y-ya." Jawab Kiba saat di dekat Naruto. Kiba menerima saja bekal yang diberi Naruto.

Mereka berdua sampai di taman Kota yang jaraknya dekat dengan apartemen Naruto. Disana sudah banyak siswa SMA datang paling terlambat padahal mereka yang paling dekat.

"hei, kalian" panggil Neji. Mereka menuju kesana. "kalian kemarin tidak masuk?"

"ya, kami diskors" kata Kiba santai.

"sepertinya semuanya sudah datang" kata ketua OSIS ia melihat kearah Naruto dan Kiba. "baiklah aku ada sedikit pengumuman. Dalam perkemahan ini kalian akan bersama teman sekelas yang sudah ada daftarnya."Lee menunjukkan 6 lembar kertas.

"Hyuuga Neji, Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Giga, Kizutani Shinra, Murasaki Tatsu, Kimiko Hinori majulah kemari." Kata Lee. Ia menyerahkan lembaran tadi. "itu adalah daftar absen di kelas kalian."

Naruto melihat daftarnya ia sekelas dengan Kiba lalu ada nama Sasuke tanpa ada marganya. Naruto memangil nama itu satu-persatu.

'kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan Naruto. Mungkin janjiku kemarin jadi kenyataan ' batin Kiba.

…

**Skip time**

Semuanya diajak berjalan karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh hanya 180 km dan hanya memakan waktu 1,5 jam.

Mereka dikelompokkan dalam kelas mulai menaikki bukit tidak lewat jalan raya tentunya.

Lee sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk di dekat aliran sungai di atas bukit.

"siapa saja yang membawa tenda?"Tanya Lee.

Setengah murid mengangkat tangan. "berarti terpaksa dalam tenda ada dua orang. Cowok dengan cowok dan cewek dengan cewek. Kalian di bebaskan berkumpul dengan teman kalian sendiri." Lanjut Lee.

"ooh ya. Peserta lomba yang menang bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya disini, kalian juga bisa memiliki pembantu yang kalian tunjuk." Kata Lee. "hadiah spesialnya akan diberikan saat malam nanti."

"kib, aku lupa membawa tenda. Padahal tadi sudah kau bawa?"Naruto mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"maaf aku juga lupa membawa. Terpaksa kita harus menumpang."Kiba mencari anak yang bisa dibantu.

Kiba menuju kearah Shikamaru yang kesulitan membenarkan tendanya meminta ijin ke Shikamaru untuk menumpang di tendanya. Akhirnya Kiba dapat tempat.

"hei pirang, daripada diam lebih baik bantu aku." Suruh Sasuke siswi mancoba membantu Sasuke namun diacuhkan siswi itu ingin mendekati Sasuke namun Sasuke malah memanggil Naruto dan mereka langsung pergi.

Naruto mendekat ia geram. Padahal seharusnya anak itu tau namanya karena tadi ia maju. "siapa kau menyuruhku seenaknya!" bentak Naruto agak berteriak.

"kau tidak tau siapa aku,he?" Sasuke mendekati ke pohon di belakangnya. Sasuke lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Naruto, jadi ia lebih unggul.

Naruto menatap tajam meskipun ia melangkah mundur. "apa maumu" Naruto tidak pantang menyerah

"kau akan jadi butlerku, aku yang memenangkan lomba" Sasuke menyeringai.

"tidak bisa begitu, teme" bantah Naruto.

"itu sudah peraturannya, dobe."

"apa kau seenaknya saja memangilku dobe. Aku tidak bodoh" sentak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"kau tadi juga mengejekku apa kau tidak malu" skak Naruto hanya diam.

Akhirnya Naruto mau membantu Sasuke dengan setengah hati dan Naruto diijinkan Sasuke untuk satu tenda enak masih dibantu.

…

**skip time**

Acara api unggun akan dimulai sebentar bersama Kiba dan akrab sekali denagn hanya jadi obat nyamuk saja sepertinya.

Naruto menuju kea rah siswi berambut pirang twintail yangsedang mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"hei, kau sendirian" siswi itu menoleh kearah Naruto. Siswi itu hampir mirip sepertinya hanya saja tidak tembam dan tanpa ada tanda lahir di kedua pipinya.

"ya" siswi itu tersenyum.

"boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanya Naruto. "kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk.

"ah, tidak. Aku sedang bermain game. Kau suka game?" Tanya Naruko.

"suka sekali. Apa saja genre game yang kau suka?" Tanya Naruto siswi itu asik diajak berteman.

"aku suka genre adventure" kata mereka bersamaan. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namaumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku Naruko Namikaze."

"aku.." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya Lee menyuruh semuanya berkumpul. "ayo berkumpul"

"kau duluan saja aku mau menaruh ini dulu." Kata Naruko sambil menutup laptopnya.

Naruto menuju kedepan agar mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Lee. "api ungun akan dinyalakan oleh peserta lomba. Dimana siswi itu?" Tanya Lee pada Sasuke yang sudah stand by.

"tidak tau lebih baik diwakilkan saja." Kata anggota OSIS menyuruh Karin untuk sangat bahagia didekat Sasuke.

Naruto melamun sambil menunggu Naruko hingga api ungun dinyalakan namun, Naruko tidak kunjung datang. 'mungkin ia tidak kembali.'

Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang Naruto sedikit menoleh ternyata Kiba.

"kau tadi kemana saja?" Tanya Kiba.

"aku tadi mencari perempuan, cuci mata hehe" kata Naruto.

"kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan? Aku membawa senter." Kata Kiba.

"meskipun begitu aku takut gelap." Kiba menyeret Naruto.

"tenang aku bawa dua." Kiba memberikan satu pada mereka keluar dari area perkemahan tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"kau akan mengajakku ke mana?"Kiba tidak tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka menelusuri aliran sungai.

'kenapa Kiba aneh sekali' batin Naruto. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, Kiba menoleh kearahnya.

Namun, wajahnya sekarang bukanlah Kiba. Naruto merinding ia menjauh, melupakan senternya.

Naruto berlari dalam kegelapan ia beberapa kali tersandung akar pohon. Ia tidak melihat jalan lalu.

**BRUK**

Naruto menutup merasakan sakit di kakinya sepertinya terkilir. Ia membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling.

Sepertinya di sini mencoba berdiri namun kakainya malah bertambah sakit. Akhirnya ia kembali keposisi semula.

Muncul cahaya kecil namun tidak berbentuk di dedepannya. Cahaya itu berbicara "kau cocok dengannya. Jagalah dia" cahaya itu menyentuh pipinya lalu menghilang.

"siapa?"

Area perkemahan setelah Naruto pergi.

"yeah. Acaranya asik sekali" kata beberapa kembali menuju tenda masing-masing tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah sebuah syal rajutan berwarna oren. Sasuke meletakkan syal tersebut di tendanya.

Sasuke melihat sekitar ia tidak melihat Naruto dari tadi. Ia jadi khawatir. Ia tadi melihat Naruto bersama Naruko. Ia mencegat Naruko.

"Naru, kau tau pemuda pirang yang tadi bersamamu." Tanya Sasuke.

"dia ikut melihat api ungun. Aku tadi tidak ikut karena aku membawa tadi aku melihat seseorang lewat depan tendaku" Naruko menunjuk tendanya yang dekat dengan jalan keluar dari area perkemahan.

Sasuke dengan cepat berlari keluar ia hanya membawa ponselnya.

"Naruto" teriak Sasuke setelah masuk kedalam hutan yang hapal daerah ini karena pernah diajak kesini sebelumnya.

Sasuke terengah-engah karena berlari mencari Naruto.

**BRUK **

Ia mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ia mencarinya. Ia melihat cahaya di yang tidak begitu terang di bawah sana. Ia turun kesana, tidak mudah memang. Ia menemukan Naruto.

"dobe" panggil membopong tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah berumput. Ia melihat sekitarnya sepertinya ia kenal tempat ini.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang khawatir pada hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka sampai di area perkemahan disambut oleh anggota OSIS juga ada teman Naruto dan Sasuke.

"apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanya Lee. Lee menyuruh Karin membopong Naruto ke , Sasuke tidak melepaskan Naruto dan membawanya sendiri.

Setelah meletakkan Naruto, Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto tadi.

"tadi ia melamun lalu ada temannya yang mengajaknya ke hutan. Temannya itu bersikap sedikit aneh. Lalu ia sadar itu bukan temannya. Ia ketakutan dan berlari namun tersesat lalu aku menemukannya" kata Sasuke panjang lebar meski agak mengubah ceritanya.

"dia tidak apa kan?" Tanya wakil ketua masih tersisa disana disuruh kembali ke tendanya masing-masing oleh Lee.

Sasuke masuk ke tendanya ia melihat Naruto sudah terlelap. Ia membuka kaki kanan Naruto yang terkilir tadi.

Lukanya parah hingga berwarna membalut luka Naruto dengan kain yang ada di tasnya. "dasar dobe. Merepotkan." Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap perhatian.

Sasuke lalu tidur menghadap sudah terlelap dan yang nulis sudah capek.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya ada sasunarunya dibagian akhir aku mau potong tapi ga' jadi karena kupikir-pikir sasunaru pair utama tapi munculnya kok telat banget, akhirnya aku tambahin. Aku nulis fic ini dalam seminggu saat waktu luang doing. Gara-gara laptop dipake my Otouto yang ngeselin minta ampun.**

**Terimakasih review dari :**

**-** ini udah saya ubah penulisannya. Saya juga minta maaaf kalau membingungkan

**-**hanazawa kay udah di chapter ini

**-**puja911 iya maaf ya. Udah saya ganti

**-**viko : Aku baru sadar satu hal di chapter 1 terimakasih viko-san udah nginetin waktu masuk café disambutnya pake oujo-sama yang ternyata untuk -sama lah yang bener. Aku baru connect lho**.**

-Dark Kitsune : makasih reviewnya. Mikoto sih meninggal makanya kehilangan kehangatannya

RnR

BYEBYE


End file.
